Weapons
Weapons are items, what can be used by tubbies, like tools, food, meds, etc. Weapons are showed in lots of tubbies in Oc's and sometimes in general universe. Meele: Fist, Brass Knuckles, Magic Ring, Wire, Boxing Gloves, Spikes, Gems: "Fist-based weapons, speedy, light and really weak." Kitchen, Glass Part, Bottle, Bowie Knife, M9 Phrobos, Russian/German Bayognet, Balisong, Sharp Bone, Switchblade: "Knifes can be used to silently kill an enemy, better than nothing." Bat (baseball/cricket/metal/hockey), Baton, Crowbar, Pan, Fubar, Shovel, Wulkan Stalin, Morgerstern, Mace, Nine Iron, Big Bone: "Blunt weapons are perfect to kill everyone in style, not like fart-like knifes." Machete, Kukri, Zweihanden, Short Sword, Katana, Szczerbiec: "Swords. You know what i mean." Firefighter's Axe, Sledgehammer, Power Drill, Chainsaw, Cement Saw, Lawnmover, Shield: "Specials. Just." Guns: Beretta M9/9-Two, Mag-95, P99/PPK, Coly M1911, 45 ACP Infinity, Ceska Zbrojovka model 82, Tula Tokareva 33/Tula Korovina, USP, M&P 9 Shield, Wildey, Type 80 Nambu, Doubletap, M1908 Vest Pocket, Remington Model 95 Derringer, Liberator: "Self-defence and light pistols, might come in handy." Desert Eagle, Grizzly MK1, Automag V, AEK-906, Model 460 XVR, MP412 Rex, SP101, Colt Peacemaker, Colt Magnum: "Revolvers and heacy pistols. Those weapons are useful." OTS-33 Pernach, VP-70, Fabrique Nationale P90, H&K MP5, PPSH-41, Thompson 1921, Beretta 93R, M3 Grease Gun, Machine Pistolen 1940, Glock-18, Uzi, Mac-10, H&K MP7A1: "Machine pistols. So good, as you are close to enemy." STRIKER, Coach Gun, Auto Assault-12,VEPR-12 , TOZ-120, Ithaca 37, Super Shorty, Franchi SPAS Model 12, M1216, Model 1887 Mare's Leg, Winchester 1887: "Shotguns, best idea is assist in killing especially for Super Shitty and Boomstick." XCR-Light, Winchester 1866, ACR, AR-15, SVT-40, M1 Garand, M4 Survival Rifle, XM8, MSG90, M-200 Intervention, PSG-1, G11, AWSM/AWP, FAMAS G2, Scar-H, Fabrique Nationale FAL, Colt M4A1, Automat Kalashnikowa 1947: "Carbines! I LOVE THEM!" Aug A3, RPG-7, RPK, AMELI, M249, M9A1 Bazooka, M134D Minigun, M60, Bow, Crossbow, Slingshot, PanzerfaustL "Miscellaneus... well thats it." Miscelanneous: M67, Type 97, Molotov, Magic, Trowable Knife, CD, Brick, Shuriken, Can, Saw Blade, Screwdiver, Sickle, Boomerang, Pencil: "Trowables. Show them, how John-Wickest you can be!" Medkit, Food, Bandages, Medical Station, Police Armor, Military Armor, Old armor, Hammer and planks: "Comsumables, help with pleasure" FUNFACTS: Meele They after a kill can have a blood on them. "Szczerbiec" is legendary polish sword. Is polish version of Excalibur. Wire references to Manhunt. Knifes have animations based on most of shooters like M9 has from Counter Strike. Lawnmover references to BrainDead. Balisong has animations from TF2. Guns Glock, USP, M&P 9 Shield and Doubletap is used by police. Some of those wapons are in game. Sometimes you can hear a shoot sounds in some maps. MP412 Rex was used by lots of OC's. For example Wiff. MAG-95, P99 and Glock have words writed on them. Those word are "Łucznik Firearms Factory in Radom". Miscelanneous By using a grenade ,you can do a "Kamikaze" attack. Idea with brick is another reference to BrainBread2. Idea with CD's is caming from Dead Rising franchise. Pencil's fatality references to John Wick. Logo of Pepsi can be found on can. General Some weapons have another animations than rest. Weapons can have skins. Here are even skin collections. Every weapon can be upgraded. They are a references to lots of things.